Vav Girl
by AnimeGirl 144
Summary: Origin story for my newest superhero, Vav Girl. Going from a normal teenage girl to a super heroine is a difficult transition, but Gwen isn't scared. She's excited to be a heroine.
1. The Beginning

Hi!

My name's Gwenyver Greenleigh, but you can just call me Gwen. I think my mom wanted to make my name hard for people to spell out, but Gwen is what I go by. You know, making it easy for people to say and spell.

Anyways! Let me give you the low down on myself. As I said, my name's Gwen, and I was once a normal teenage girl. Now you may be saying to yourself, "Once? What does she mean by that?" Well you see, Brainiac's invading the world (again), but this time, some guy from the future brought back these tiny mechanical things called Exobytes that have somehow given over half of the population super powers, and I'm one of them. Pretty cool, right?

Oh, you want to know more about it? In better detail than me blabbing my mouth like some diary entry? Well okay, but only because you asked so nicely!

Alrighty then folks. Grab some popcorn, take a seat, and prepare yourself for the origin story of Vav Girl (that's me)!

* * *

The final bell of Metropolis High School had just let out, and the students were filing out, heading for home or the mall. One girl, in particular, was practically skipping to her home after bidding goodbye to her friends. Her name was Gwenyver Greenleigh, but she preferred to go by the name Gwen since it was easier on people to say.

The reason for Gwen's excitement was because it was Friday, and while other students were happy that it was Friday because it meant they had the weekend away from school, Gwen was excited about the day for a different reason. Since it was Friday, that meant her favorite animated T.V. show, _Team Lads vs. The World_, would be coming on later that night. _Team Lads _was a show intended for teenagers and older, which was why it was on at night. The show was about a team of three superheroes named Team Lads protecting their city from the world of evil.

Vav, one of the members of Team Lads, was Gwen's favorite character of them all, and she self-proclaimed herself to be his number one fan. She'd rather watch him (and the Lads) every Friday night, over going out with her friends to see a movie or watch a sports game. Her friends didn't understand her obsession with the fictional character, but they didn't bother questioning her about it, and simply accepted it (and made her agree to not rant to them about the show).

Gwen was half-way back to her home when she heard what sounded like a sonic boom. Looking upward, she saw strange black and yellow devices in the sky, specifically one of them being the closest to her. Gwen stared at the strange item in surprise, before her eyes widened upon watching the building (the Daily Planet) the strange item had been hovering over it suddenly get consumed in a purple energy-field. Curiosity getting the better of her, she ran towards the building. Before she was even 10 yards away from it, she was stopped by the Justice League attacking robots that had come from the Daily Planet.

"Oh wow," Gwen muttered in amazement.

John Stewart, who had been close by, noticed that their battle had gained an audience, and after sending one of the robots flying, he directed his attention to the people.

"Do all of you have a death wish? You need to get out of here now!" he ordered.

Gwen almost protested, _almost_, but she thought better of it when she watched John Stewart stop a missile from hitting her and the other civilians around her. Understanding that being a spectator wasn't as fun as it sounded as it did in her show, Gwen turned around and ran for home. Once home, she locked the front door and turned on the television, immediately going to the news. The local news helicopter was circling over the Daily Planet. The Justice League were still battling against the robots, but as the helicopter was reporting, more buildings were being surrounded in force-fields throughout Metropolis and Gotham. Halfway through the video feed, the image on the television screen began to fizzle out, and just before Gwen got up to give the television a whack on the side to fix it, the image cleared. On the screen was an alien with green skin, and Gwen immediately thought it was a Martian like the Martian Manhunter. When he spoke, however, the theory of him being a Martian flew out the window.

"Greetings, humans," the green-skinned being began in a mechanical tone that reminded Gwen of a computer. "I am Brainiac of the Planet Colu. I have come to claim your planet as mine, and to assimilate the data your Earth holds about the multiverse. Nothing you can do will stop me, as your heroes have already shown. Assimilation is your only choice."

As abruptly as the video had begun, it fizzled out, leaving Gwen shaken to her core. She didn't really understand what he meant by assimilation, but it was obvious it wasn't anything good. Any person coming to Earth to claim it as their own didn't make them a good person. The local newscasters were talking about the latest video, fear evident in their tones as they tried to make sense of what they had just observed.

Gwen continued to watch the news, even when her parents came home early. All three family members watched various scenes of buildings encased in the energy fields Brainiac had made, as well as many areas that had been destroyed by Brainiac's forces. Martian Manhunter came on an hour later to reassure the general public that the Justice League was handling the situation, and that they shouldn't be worried. Gwen found that easier said than done, but she didn't comment about it allowed. After a while, her dad turned off the T.V., unable to stomach the news any longer.

"Don't you have studies to do Gwenyver?" her father asked her.

"Yeah...kind of forgot about it with this whole alien overlord thing," Gwen responded. "Do I really have to do the homework though? I mean, I'm pretty sure this whole invasion thing means school's over, don't you think?"

Her mother frowned at her, still disturbed by the news but trying to look strong for her daughter. Or maybe she was just annoyed that her daughter was trying to make an excuse not to do homework.

"Until the Earth is destroyed you will continue to do your studies like it's a normal day, am I understood?" her mother demanded, her voice steady and firm.

Gwen deflated in her seat, pouting a little as she replied to her mother with a, "Yes ma'am."

"Good, now go to your room," her mother ordered.

Gwen sighed, but did as her mother instructed; she didn't want to earn her mother's ire, which was probably worse than what this Brainiac was attempting to do.

* * *

After an hour of schoolwork, Gwen was left to her own devices. She had turned on the T.V. for only a moment, but they were rerunning the images they had shown earlier in the afternoon, so Gwen had turned it off. Nothing new had happened, except that Brainiac's forces were multiplying.

"What does that green guy want with Earth anyways?" she asked herself, before remembering Brainiac had mentioned what he wanted from the Earth. "What the heck is the multiverse? It sounds sciency or something." She hummed a little, thinking about the situation before consulting her laptop. "Maybe the internet knows. I mean, that thing knows everything about everything, so it's got to be there."

After a few minutes of searching, the younger girl leaned back in her chair and heaved a sigh.

"Stupid me. Why did I even think I would be able to understand all that science lingo?" she questioned, placing a hand to her forehead and messaging the spot. "Now I went and gave myself a gigantic headache."

A loud noise from outside, that sounded suspiciously like a fight, made the girl nearly fall out of her chair in surprise. Rushing to the window that was located over her bed, she kneeled on it and leaned against her window, finding Power Girl punching a bot several times in the stomach. It looked like the heroine was winning, which was a major relief to Gwen. Sighing in said relief, the girl turned to her pillow, where her Vav doll was laying against. It was a gift from her grandmother; handmade and everything. She reached out and held it, glancing back through the window.

"It's okay Vav," she assured her stuffed doll. "The heroes will protect us, just like they always have."

The doll made no noise, and the duo continued to stare out the window, watching the match between good and evil until it was over and Power Girl flew off to handle another Brainiac bot. Seeing that the coast was clear, Gwen returned to her desk, the Vav doll still in her arms. With nothing to do and nothing on the T.V. but the news, Gwen took a glance at her cellphone, which she had ignored since arriving back home. Text messages and missed calls from her friends were what greeted her. All her friends were freaking out about the Brainiac invasion, and Gwen didn't feel like putting up with their hysterics, so she put her phone on silent and placed it back on the desk to once again ignore it.

She guessed she should be more worried about Brainiac trying to take over the world, but she had faith in the heroes. It was probably her bias towards superheroes thanks to her T.V. show, but she honestly didn't feel frightened. Worried, perhaps, but not frightened. If she thought more about it, however, she was positive she'd be as terrified as her friends were, so she didn't want to dwell on the matter for too long. She absentmindedly picked at the doll's hair, before turning it around and looking at it.

"Okay Vav. I've finished my homework like mom told me to, there's no chores for me to do because mom's doing them to keep herself busy, the T.V. is showing nothing but Brianiac's face all over it, dinner won't be for another two hours, and your show doesn't come on until later tonight. So what should we do to pass the time?" she asked the doll.

The doll, obviously, remained silent, staring at her with its sewn in facial features. Gwen raised an eyebrow at the superhero doll before leveling it with a glare.

"You're not helpful. I might as well die of boredom instead of by Brainiac," Gwen complained, sitting the doll back on her lap as she laid her upper body on the desk. "I guess surfing the internet it is, so long as the jerk doesn't cut out our internet...wait, how could he do that?...Oh well, so long as he doesn't do it, I'll be happy."

* * *

Gwen was getting ready for bed after the long day. _Team Lads vs. the World _had just ended, and it was an excellent episode from Gwen's standpoint. But it was now time to hit the haystack, and so, with her cellphone and Vav doll in hand, she got in bed. She normally never slept with her cellphone, but she was keeping it beside her just in case her family had to spontaneously evacuate; she wanted to have a way to get in contact with somebody if she were to get lost in that scenario. She placed it on vibrate, just in case one of her friends called because they were in danger and needed a place to stay, and it was fully charged, ready to be on the entire night. Giving her window a quick glance to ensure there was no immediate danger, Gwen said a little goodnight to her Vav doll and fell asleep, one arm holding Vav and her other hand holding onto the phone under her pillow.

* * *

While most of the world slept, and while most of the Justice League was out protecting the citizens, containers were shot from the Watchtower and exploded in Earth's atmosphere, releasing little nanites called Exobytes. The Exobytes moved swiftly through the atmosphere, and began to attach to the humans' DNA, affecting a little under a half of the population with their special abilities, none of them the same. Gwen was one of the many who gained Exobytes, but that made her a target for Brainiac, who had been monitoring the Exobytes the moment they broke Earth's atmosphere. Deciding he wanted those Exobytes back, and to not let them give power to the humans they had just taken host in, he began to round up many of the super-powered humans, including Gwen, and transported them onto one of his many harvester ships.

In the morning, some would awaken to discover they were taken by the evil Coluan, and some would never wake up at all.

* * *

**So some notes to make. This chapter was a bit jumpy because I was trying to give a quick background, but the action starts in the next chapter.**

**_Team Lads vs. The World_ is based on a group from RoosterTeeth's Achievement Hunter. They have three members who made three "alter-egos and they are part of the team Team Lads when they play video games together, which I have fictionalized for this story.**

**Gwen's appearance: Light brown hair that goes to her waist and blue eyes. Day attire: plain green v-shirt with black jeans and white sneakers. PJ attire: pink spaghetti shirt and white pajama shorts.**


	2. Wakey, Wakey

**This one will be longer than the last chapter, so please enjoy! Last chapter I placed the character looks at the bottom, but I'll put them at the top for this chapter so you can all get an idea on what the characters look like.**

******Vi's appearance: shiny black hair pulled into a ponytail and silver eyes. PJ attire: purple** tee shirt and black pants.

**Chris' appearance: dark brown hair and hazel eyes. PJ attire: black tank top and white shorts.**

* * *

"Mmmmmm...?" Gwen groaned groggily, waking up from her sleep by the sound of her phone vibrating.

With sleepy eyes, she looked around her immediate surroundings. Noticing the black and yellow-orange glow made her snap her eyes open in alert, because this wasn't her room.

"Where am I? How did I get here?" she asked out loud, looking around what looked like a pod. She reached her hand out and was able to touch the yellow force-field in front of her. "I've got to be dreaming. I mean, that's got to be the only answer for this, right?"

She stepped closer to the force-field, attempting to see if there was a way to open it, when she felt her foot step on something soft. Glancing down, she found her foot on her Vav doll, next to her phone.

"Vav!" she exclaimed, bending down in the small space to pick the two items up. She brushes off the front of the doll. "Sorry about that. But if you're here, I guess this isn't a dream. Drat." Sighing, she looked over her cellphone. "I could have sworn I heard this ringing." She unlocked the phone and looked through the missed calls, finding a number she didn't recognize. Curious, she called it back and waited for a response. It picked up after the first ring. "Hello?"

"Finally! I was worried I wouldn't be able to get in contact with you, but you're up, and that's all that's important," the female voice on the other side said, sounding lively and relieved.

"Yeah...who are you?"

"There's no time for that now," the woman replied. "We need to get you out of here. Hold on while I hack the system and get your door open."

"O-okay?" Gwen responded, glancing down at her doll out of habit. In a few seconds, she watched at the force-field that had been keeping her trapped in the small space disappeared. Gwen stared at the opening in surprise. "Whoa."

"Stay on this line! You've been the only one I could get in contact with," the voice responded. "We need to get you out of there, but I'm picking up two more life signals on there. I'm going to get their pods open. Mind waking them up?"

"Uhm, sure?" Gwen replied, stepping out of her pod.

She heard the sounds of another pod losing its force-field, and saw a boy who looked older and was certainly taller than her fast asleep against the back of the pod, which had been at an angle to keep the person upright. Walking over, she lightly poked at him.

"Uh hey, you need to get up now," she said, poking him incessantly.

The boy made a noise as he was stirred into consciousness. He wouldn't completely wake up, and whacked at her finger. Annoyed, Gwen drew back and consulted the lady on the phone.

"Hey Voice Lady, he's not waking up," Gwen reported.

"You need to get him awake," the Voice Lady stressed. "I'm working on getting the third pod open before Brainiac knows I'm hacking his system."

"Wait, we're on Brainiac's ship?"

"One of his ships. We believe they're harvester ships," the Voice Lady responded.

"Why are we on a harvester ship!?" Gwen screeched. "What does that mean!?"

"Calm down," the Voice Lady soothed. "He's collected humans that have Exobytes in them, which is why we need to get you three off of here."

"What are Exobytes?" Gwen questioned.

"I'll explain it once you're off this ship, but you must get moving!" the Voice Lady stressed.

"Okay, okay," Gwen relented, looking up from her phone to look back at the boy. She jumped back in shock when she found him awake. "Oh you're up!"

"Of course. Your banshee cries woke me," the boy responded, earning an indignant whine from Gwen. "So we're on Brainiac's turf?"

"You heard that?"

"You have it on speaker phone," the boy responded.

"I do no-" Gwen paused in her complaint when she saw that her phone was indeed on speaker phone. "Oops."

"You should take it off. We don't want the noise disturbing Brainiac's baddies," the boy instructed.

"Yeah, okay," Gwen agreed, doing as he instructed. "We need to go wake up the other person and then leave here before Brainiac does some sort of harvesting thing." Gwen turned to run to the other side of the room, but stopped and turned back. "By the way, my name's Gwen. Well, my real name's Gwenyver, but I go by Gwen."

"Chris," the boy responded, stepping out of his pod and stretching. "Technically Christopher, but I like to keep it simple, and just go by as Chris."

Gwen smiled a little, seeing another person going by a nickname. With the introductions made, the two then ran over to the final pod that had opened. The occupant was a girl just a little taller than Gwen, but shorter than Chris. Reaching out, Gwen was about to poke her in the face, but Chris caught the younger girl's wrist and stopped her.

"That's not going to wake her up. It'll just be annoying," Chris responded.

Gwen pouted and retracted her hand, glaring at him. "Then you wake her up."

Chris rolled his eyes and reached out, giving the sleeping girl a shake on her shoulder. The shaking was enough to wake her up (which made Chris smirk at Gwen, who pouted back at him). The girl woke up with a tiny groan and looked at the two faces staring at her.

"...Where am I and who are you two?" the girl asked.

"Hi, you're on a harvester ship owned by Brainiac! And I'm Gwen, that's Chris, and this is Vav," Gwen introduced.

"You brought your doll with you?" Chris questioned.

"It wasn't like I was asked to be here! And don't you start bad mouthing him!" Gwen snapped.

"Whatever," Chris replied. "Anyways, what's your name?"

"Vivian, but you three can just call me Vi," the girl introduced.

Gwen giggled a little, making the two look at her strangely.

"It's just, what are the odds of all of us going by our nicknames instead of our real names?" Gwen giggled.

Chris raised an unimpressed eyebrow out her.

"You're seriously giggling about that fact while many people go by their real names and meet people who use their real names?" Chris questioned. "Were you dropped on your head when you were born?"

Gwen pouted at the older boy and stuck out her tongue. Chris opened his mouth, probably to berate her further for her childish behaviors, but he stopped when the ship's alarms went off. Vi looked up at the ceiling in concern.

"What does that mean?" she questioned.

Gwen placed the phone to her ear.

"Hey Voice Lady, there's a loud siren going off," Gwen stated.

"Brainiac's figured out I hacked his systems, and now he's locked me out. You three need to get moving, and get out of there before his forces catch you!" the Voice Lady replied. "I can't do much at this point but observe, but I'll do what I can to help!"

Gwen moved the phone away from her ear to regard the other two humans there.

"So the sirens means he knows we're awake, and he's sending robots to come get us," Gwen informed them. "So we better get moving."

"Yeah, too late for that," Chris responded, looking over Gwen.

Gwen turned, finding the door to the room opening with some of Brainiac's forces entering the room. All of them had their weapons ready.

"This isn't good," Gwen commented, absent-mindedly clutching her doll to her body.

"That's an understatement," Vi replied, stepping out of the pod and glaring in the direction of the extraterrestrial robots.

"So...how do we get out of this?" Gwen asked, looking between the other two to see if they had an idea.

"We're going to have to fight our way out of this," Chris responded.

"How?!" Gwen demanded. "We're in our pjs!"

"They wanted us for a reason, right? So let's figure out what this reason is and use it against them," Chris responded.

"And how do you purpose we do that?" Gwen questioned.

"By not talking! Duck!" Chris ordered, pushing Gwen and Vi to the ground, just as the robots shot at them.

"DIRECTIVE: RETURN SUBJECTS TO THEIR SLEEPING PODS," the Brainiac Sentry informed its fellow bots.

"Over my dead body!" Chris shouted, getting at to his feet and rushing at them.

"Hey wait do-" Gwen cut her own words off, watching as Chris suddenly disappeared from her sight.

Chris came to a stop behind the enemy group, his eyes wide and in just as much shock as the other two humans were. He briefly met their gazes before turning his attention on the bots that turned their attention on him. Then, to the surprise of the humans on the ship, a weapon appeared in his hands. It was a simple looking sword, but the blade looked very sharp. Chris quickly got a hold of himself and slashed at the nearest robot, having to swipe at it four times before it broke apart.

"How did he do that?" Vi asked herself in awe.

"Alright! Go Chris! Show those robots what we humans can do!" Gwen cheered.

Her cheers regained the attention of a small group of robots.

"Uh-oh," Gwen muttered, realizing her mistake.

"Move!" Vi ordered, grabbing the younger girl's wrist and pulling at her.

The robots shot at the two girls, advancing towards them while three robots took on Chris. Vi ran to Gwen's pod and crouched behind it, Gwen crouching behind her.

"Hehe, sorry about that," Gwen apologized.

"We can't think about that right now," Vi replied, analyzing the situation and ducking when a shot got too close to her head. "We need to figure out how Chris was able to do that."

"I'll consult the Voice Lady!" Gwen responded, putting her phone back to her ear. "Hey Voice Lady, one of the guy's that I woke up made a sword out of thin air and managed to run across the room really fast. How's that possible?"

"The Exobytes have the ability to not only give you super powers, but also give you the DNA-coding for a weapon," the Voice Lady replied. "At any time, you can switch weapons within the weapon type."

"Okay, but how do we access it?" Gwen questioned.

"You have to feel for it," the Voice Lady replied. "This may sound hard to understand, but you're just going to have to make it."

"She says we have to think it and it'll happen," Gwen informed the other girl. "Think of a weapon, and these Exobytes are supposed to make 'em."

"Exobytes?"

"I'll explain after," Gwen replied, closing her eyes and trying to think of a weapon.

Vi looked over at the girl before turning her attention to the robots. Instead of closing her eyes like Gwen had, Vi focused on the robots. She wanted a weapon that she could use against them. If neither girl could gain a weapon, and if Chris wasn't fast enough to assist them, then both girls were done for, and Vi wanted to avoid that at all costs. She felt something solidify in her hand, and looking down, she found a staff in her hand.

"Whoa! It worked!" Gwen cheered, seeing the staff in Vi's hand.

"You stay here and try to get a weapon of your own," Vi ordered. "I'm going to take care of these bots."

"Okay," Gwen nodded, feeling a little upset that she still didn't have a weapon to use, but she concentrated once more.

Vi stood up and ran at the bots, her staff out and ready to attack. She whacked at the nearest robot a couple times while also attacking the other two robots that ganged up on her. With a few hits from her staff, the bots were defeated, breaking down at her feet and exploding into little pieces. Chris ran up to her, appearing in the blink of an eye. Glancing over her shoulder, Vi saw that Chris had taken care of his bots. Gwen ran up to the two, all smiles and looking impressed by their display of skill.

"So cool! It's like I'm living _Team Lads vs. The World_!" Gwen exclaimed. "Except there's no Vav."

"This is not a T.V. show," Chris scolded. "We need to go now."

"We will, but I need you to explain what an Exobyte is," Vi replied.

"Basically the Voice Lady told me they're mechanical things that give us powers and that they're the reason Brainiac wants us," Gwen answered in one breath. "That's all I know."

"That would explain your super-speed," Vi muttered in contemplation.

"And my sword?" Chris asked, waving said weapon in the air.

"Exobytes," Gwen answered, shrugging. "That's all I know."

"Since we're done here, can we get going?" Chris questioned. "We're sitting ducks if we stay here."

"Yeah, let's go," Vi replied, her staff disappearing.

"Whoa!" Gwen explained in shock.

"How'd you do that?" Chris asked.

"I thought it away," Vi answered. "These Exobytes are truly something."

"I want a weapon!" Gwen whined, watching Chris will away his own weapon.

"You still haven't gotten one?" Chris demanded.

"Don't use that tone with me! Getting weapons are easier in the shows than real life!" Gwen argued.

"Both of you," Vi interrupted, leveling them with a firm glare, "knock it off. We don't have time for this."

"Yes ma'am," the two humans muttered.

"Good, now let's use the door," Vi replied. "It's been left open, and that's our only way out."

With Vi leading the way, the three humans exited the room filled with the pods and went down the corridor. They followed the corridor and turned left, immediately getting attacked by two Sentries. Chris pushed Gwen behind him and rushed at the bot, his sword returning to his hand. He took on one bot, while Vi took on the other one with her staff. In short time, they defeated the Sentries. Looking further down the corridor, they found more of Brainiac's forces waiting for them.

"Gwen, hide somewhere," Vi ordered.

"What? Why?" Gwen demanded.

"Because you still don't have a weapon," Vi responded.

"So go find somewhere to hide before I make you," Chris ordered, glaring down the Overseer and two Sentries that were ahead of them, blocking their progress.

Gwen pouted, but relented and hid behind a crate, clutching onto her Vav doll and cellphone. Vi and Chris advanced towards the three bots, immediately taking on the Overseer due to its height and size. While one Sentry assisted the Overseer against the two humans, the other Sentry approached Gwen, having locked onto her heat signature. Gwen was caught off guard when the crate she had been hiding behind was suddenly picked up, exposing her.

"Busted," Gwen muttered, scooting backwards.

The Sentry threw the crate at her, but had thankfully over calculated and missed, sending the crate flying over her head. The noise caused Chris to look over. His momentary distraction caused him to be hit by one of the Overseer's claws, sending him backwards. Vi had also grown distracted when she saw Chris be thrown back, and that caused her to meet a similar fate.

Gwen tried to get away from the Sentry, but it was faster and gripped her by the throat, pulling her off of the ground and into the air. The robot then began to constrict her breathing. With one hand, she began to beat at the Sentry's arm, but it did no good.

"Let me go you ugly scrap metal!" Gwen shouted.

The Sentry ignored her insult, but it was curious about the thing in her arms. Reaching out with his free hand, he grabbed her Vav doll and ripped it out of her hand, causing her phone to fall as well.

"Hey! Give that back you creep!" Gwen shouted, attempting to get her doll back with both hands.

"INQUIRING...ITEM DOES NOT CONTAIN EXOBYTES. IT IS NOT VALUABLE TO LORD BRAINIAC. DESTROYING COMMENCING," the Sentry decided.

Gwen's eyes flashed violently at the words, and a snarl escaped her lips.

"Don't you dare!" she shouted, flattening her palm.

She didn't know what she had intended to do, since the action was done out of instinct, but a beam of energy shot from her palm, causing a hole in the chest of the Sentry. Gwen stared at the hole in shock, but collected herself quickly and shot a beam of energy at the Sentry's head. The Sentry released Gwen and fell to the ground. Gwen fell as well, and she sat up, staring at the defeated Sentry in shock, and then looked at her hand with the same shocked expression. Her hand still looked the same, but Gwen remembered seeing energy beams coming out of it.

"So cool," she whispered.

"Gwen!"

Gwen looked up, finding Chris skidding to a stop beside her and getting to his knees. Vi was heading towards the two, the Overseer's remains on the ground behind her.

"You okay?" Chris questioned.

"Yeah, but my throat's sore now," she responded, lightly rubbing her throat. "And Vav's fine too. That jerk tried to destroy him; can you believe it?"

Chris sighed audibly, but didn't criticize her. Vi shook her head at hearing Gwen's complaints. She glanced down at the Sentry with the holes in it.

"Energy beams?"

"Of some sort," Gwen responded. "They came from my hands, so I'm just going to call them hand blasters."

"So, we've got an issue. That door isn't opening," Vi responded, glancing back over at the door that the Overseer had been guarding.

"So we're going to have to find another way out," Chris added.

"You mean like up there?" Gwen asked, pointing at the ventilation tube that was above the door.

"How do we get up there?" Chris asked, getting up and helping Gwen off the ground.

"I can handle that," Vi stated, levitating off the ground.

"You can fly?!" Gwen exclaimed, looking at the other girl in awe.

"Yeah, I found it out when fighting that robot over there," Vi answered, flying up to the ventilation. "I'll have this off."

"Awwwh," Gwen complained.

"What's wrong?" Chris questioned, wondering if Gwen was more hurt than she appeared.

"My phone turned off when that scrap metal ripped Vav from my hand," Gwen replied, pouting at her phone as she waited for it to come back online.

Chris sighed and placed his palm against his forehead.

"Complain about something that's important next time," he stated. "I thought you were hurt or something."

"It is important! That Voice Lady was only able to contact my phone," Gwen responded, typing in her password.

"Oh yeah. That is important," Chris agreed.

Gwen turned her head to give him a smirk. "You were worried. How sweet."

Chris glared at her, though his cheeks were a little brighter pink.

"All of us are getting out of here, so I'm making sure you're not going to be bleeding internally or something," he replied.

Gwen snorted and looked for the Voice Lady's contact number.

"Sure. Keep telling yourself that," Gwen stated, putting the phone to her ear. After only a few seconds, she pulled the phone away and frowned at it.

"Trouble?" Chris asked.

"She's not answering," Gwen answered. "There's something interfering cause it didn't even ring."

"Hey guys!" Vi called out, gaining their attention. "Let's keep going."

"Yeah yeah, here we come," Chris shouted back. "So, can you fly or run fast?"

"Uhhhhh..." Gwen finished off with a shrug.

"Seriously?"

"Don't act like you're an expert just 'cause you got your weapon and speed first!" Gwen complained.

"Hey Vi, you're going to have to come grab her," Chris shouted.

"Just let her ride on your back!" Vi responded.

"Seriously?!"

"Yes. Now shut up and hurry up."

"Bossy," Chris complained under his breath. "Alright fine, hop on."

Gwen hopped onto his back, locking her arms around his neck, with Vav squished between her chest and Chris' back, and the phone was held tightly in her hand. With her free hand, she gave him a thumbs up.

"Good to go."

"Whatever," Chris muttered, backing up.

Once he felt he was at the right distance, he sped off, easily running up the wall and arriving on the ledge next to Vi.

"Get off. I'm not a taxi," Chris stated gruffly.

"Meanie," Gwen complained, unlatching her arms from him and hopping off. It took her a moment to stabilize herself because she wasn't used to going fast. "I don't think I'd like super-speed."

"Ready?" Vi asked.

"Yes," Chris replied, leading the way into the tube.

Gwen took up the rear as she followed after them, stopping when she noticed that the other two were glowing. Chris and Vi noticed that the younger one wasn't following them, and turned to see what her issue was. Both of them were shocked to see her glowing.

"Uhhhh..." Chris began but unable to finish.

"You're glowing!" Gwen pointed out.

"So are you," Vi responded calmly.

"Really?!" Gwen asked, looking at her arms. "So cool!"

"Exobytes?" Chris asked Vi.

"Exobytes," she replied.

"I wonder what it means?" Gwen asked herself.

"Ask the...Voice Lady when you get a hold of her," Chris said. "Now since we've established that, can we keep going?"

"Lead the way o' fearless leader," Gwen remarked.

Chris looked over his shoulder to glare at her, but he led the way. They followed the tube until it came to an opening. When they stepped out of the tube to a small opening, they found themselves on top of a glass-like flooring. Chris made to go forward through the tube in front of him, but Gwen grabbed his arm and held him back. He turned to ask her, but she held a finger to her lips and pointed her head downward. Looking down, he found two Overseers walking down the corridor. Nodding in agreement, the three humans followed overhead, keeping quiet so the Overseers wouldn't get spooked. They followed them up a ramp, and then took the only left available, coming to a wide opening with Sentries at the far end of the room.

"Get ready. We got more of them," Vi commented.

"You ready with your blasters?" Chris asked Gwen.

Gwen smirked at the taller boy.

"I'm a fangirl of a superhero show who's just been given powers," she said in response. "I'm so ready for this!"

The three humans ran at the Brainiac Forces. Each one picked a Sentry of their choice and attacked. While Chris was fighting off his Sentry, he suddenly felt heat rise up in his body, moving to his arm and through his hand, shooting out at the Sentry. The Sentry caught fire, surprising Chris when he figured out that he had used a fireball.

"Fire huh?" he spoke aloud. "Alrighty then."

He shot another fireball at the Sentry, before slashing it in the neck and watching it fall at his feet.

Vi flew up into the air to get away from her Sentry, collecting herself. The Sentry fired at her, though she was lucky it was a terrible shot. Moving out of instinct, she rose her hand up and a line wire appeared out of the palm and shot at the Sentry. The wire wrapped around the robot and electric current ran through the wire, shocking the Sentry while silmultaneously pulling it upward towards Vi. Shocked but not stunned, Vi flew at the Sentry that was helpless thanks to the wire, and whacked the bot with her staff, giving it three good hits before it went offline. She released her hole on the Sentry and watched it fall, breaking apart when it touched ground. She clenched and unclenched the hand that had shot the wire.

"Not bad," she muttered, heading for the opposite side of the room to confront even more Sentries and two taller bots.

Gwen was backed up with one hand blasting at the Sentry and the other holding her doll and cellphone close to her body in protection. The Sentry was firing at her as well, but even though she was a stationary target, the Sentry kept missing. Gwen was also missing, though not as badly. She was able to chip off some of the Sentry's leg, and even managed to remove an entire arm. The Sentry continued to move closer, and it was shortening the distance between the two. Growling, Gwen swung her arm to be parallel with her body, not noticing that her hand and a nearby crate were glowing.

"Stay back!" she shouted as she flung her arm forward, the crate flying with her hand and connecting with the Sentry dead-on.

Gwen's eyes widened when she saw the Sentry lying on the floor with the crate on top of it. She was stunned for only a moment before she broke out into a grin. She was about to have a victory dance, but stopped when she saw that her two teammates were fighting even more Sentries further in the room. She ran over to them, picking up a barrel on her way there and flinging it at one of the larger bots.

Given their powers, the three humans were able to beat the guards that were hindering their progress. The three regrouped, feeling tired from their constant battling, but also feeling excited given their latest revelation.

"Super powers," Vi remarked. "That must have been what that glowing was about."

"This is so cool! I'm like a full fledge hero!" Gwen exclaimed in glee.

"Now that we've gotten that figured out, we should get moving," Chris replied.

"Awwwh. Just a little more time to rest," Gwen complained.

"It would do us some good to rest before we continue on," Vi agreed before Chris could complain.

"Fine," the boy sighed, leaning against one of the nearby crates. "Doll girl, have you been able to get a hold of the lady on the phone?"

Gwen pouted at the nickname, but got the hint and looked at her phone, redialing the number. The call, once more, didn't ring, making Gwen sigh.

"Nothing," she answered.

"Damn," Chris sighed.

"Have you discovered your method of movement yet?" Vi asked Gwen.

"Movement?"

"She means can you fly or run fast," Chris clarified.

"Oooh...erhm, not yet," Gwen answered with a shrug. "Maybe I won't get one."

"Faulty Exobytes if that's true," Chris remarked. "Now, are you girls refreshed yet?"

"Impatient," Gwen pouted, but the two girls agreed, and so they ran through the door.

They came upon more Sentries, but now with the knowledge of their superpowers, were able to destroy the Sentries faster. After going down the hall and making a left, they found themselves at a dead end.

"Is that a hole?" Chris asked.

Gwen walked over to the ledge and slid down till she was at the true edge of the opening placed in the exact middle of the room and looked down.

"Wow that's a long way down," she commented. "I wonder-"

"Gwen, get out of there!" Vi ordered.

"Huh?" Gwen asked, turning to look at her teammates.

From behind her, debris fell into the hole, but the noise of it and the proximity to her surprised Gwen. The surprise was enough to make her stumble and slip off the edge, falling down the opening while the other two watched on in shock.

"Gwen!"


	3. Abandon Ship

**Hello and welcome back! Thank you for the reviews. Please enjoy this chapter, which has just as much (if not more) action as the last chapter.**

* * *

Vi was prepared to jump down the hole and grab the falling girl, hoping she wasn't too late, but she was shocked when she saw Gwen holding onto the side of the tunnel with one hand. The girl's eyes were shut, but once she realized she wasn't falling, she opened her eyes and looked upward, expressing her surprise. Chris and Vi sighed in relief.

"I can hold onto walls!" Gwen shouted.

"We can see that!" Chris shouted.

Gwen looked over her shoulder to the ground, and then looked back up to them. A smile crossed her face and a gleam was in her eyes.

"So I'll meet you at the bottom!" Gwen shouted, starting to scale down the side of the wall.

Vi flew down, and Chris used his super-speed to run down the wall, arriving at the bottom first. He was surveying the area, trying to pick the right tunnel to take, while also avoiding the falling debris. When Gwen touched the ground, she felt her phone vibrate in her hand. Her eyes brightened and she nearly dropped the electronic device in her excitement.

"The Voice Lady's calling back!" she informed her teammates, quickly answering it.

"Finally! I was worried I wasn't going to get back to you," the Voice Lady said in relief. "My scanners are able to pick up on you three again. Take the right tunnel."

"Okay, right tunnel," Gwen replied, informing her teammates of the tunnel they were to take.

With the tunnel picked, all three rushed down the tunnel before arriving in a room with what looked like a console.

"That looks like something to break," Chris commented.

"Hold on," Vi spoke up, walking over to the console. "I want to try something."

Gwen and Chris looked at each other and shrugged, letting Vi do what she wanted. The older girl stopped directly in front of the console and, after giving it a look over, began to mess around with it. To the surprise of the other two humans, debris fell from the roof and on top the Overseers in the room behind the console.

"So cool!" Gwen cheered. "Way to go Vi!"

"Thanks," Vi said with a smile. "I saw them in there, and thought it would be worth a shot to try the controls out."

"Guess that's the direction we're heading in," Chris commented. "Which means the entrance has to be over this way, c'mon."

The three humans ran through the opening and entered what looked like the debris destruction room. In the middle, where the Overseers had been (they had self-destructed into smaller parts) were now Sentries and Subjugators. Chris pulled out his weapon.

"Brainiac _really_ doesn't want us to leave," Chris commented.

"There's a lot of trash," Gwen commented, and then plugged her nose. "And it smells."

"We can complain about the smell later. Let's handle these guys and get through that door," Vi instructed, her staff materializing in her hand.

"Whatever you say," Chris replied before speeding over to a group of the robots.

"He sure is eager to fight," Gwen commented. "But then again, so is Vav! Let's go Vav!"

She leapt onto one of the soda machines (why it was there was a mystery to Gwen) from where she had been standing, surprised by the feat but not distracting herself as she used her hand blaster against the Sentries that came towards her. Vi shook her head at the actions of her two teammates but took to the air, assaulting a group of Subjugators from the air. Given their practice, powers, and the fact that there were three of them against Brainiac's forces, they managed to destroy the Sentries and Subjugators that had been sent to stop them. They exited through the door and ran down the corridor until they came upon three large window panels. They took a glance at it, coming to a stop when they saw what looked like an entire army waiting for Brainiac's command.

"Voice Lady, there's a problem," Gwen said into her phone.

"Problem?" the Voice Lady questioned.

"Can you receive video footage?" Gwen asked.

"Yes," the Voice Lady answered.

"Okay, give me a moment," Gwen said, messing with her phone until she was able to video what they were seeing to the Voice Lady. After feeling she'd sent a long enough video feed, Gwen switched off the feed and went back to the call. "So yeah..."

"This is bad," the Voice Lady said with concern. "This is really bad. We've already suspected this is where Brainiac was hiding his armies on these ships, but this just proves this is a full-scale invasion, especially with the number of harvester ships he has...We have to stop this at all costs."

"How?" Gwen asked.

"I'm thinking about that," the Voice Lady answered. "Continue through the ship and defeat whatever enemy get in your way."

"Okay," Gwen said, putting her faith in the lady on the other side. To her teammates, she said, "We need to keep going. Voice Lady is coming up with a plan to stop this. She says we need to keep moving on."

The older humans nodded, and the three ran to the end of the hall and through the door, entering a chamber. Close to the wall was a glowing yellow device with a force-field protecting it. No Sentry bots were in sight.

"That looks important," Chris commented. "Think we should break it?"

"Totally," Gwen agreed, raising her palm and firing at the shielded device.

The moment the shield was hit, Sentry bots appeared from another entrance, immediately firing at the three humans.

"Scatter!" Gwen said for dramatics (because everyone already knew what to do at that point), throwing a canister at the Sentry in front of her.

The Sentry bots that attacked them were beaten down easily, and their attention was then turned to the shielded device. All three of them attacked it, breaking the shield and then the device in no time.

"Hm," Gwen muttered. "That didn't really do anything, or at least not what I was expecting."

"What did you expect it to do?" Chris questioned.

Gwen shrugged, "I dunno, just something I guess."

All three of them were focused on the device that was no longer there, that they didn't notice another one of Brainiac's robots - a Lunger - coming towards them. They only became aware of it after it hit Gwen in the back, sending her tumbling forward.

"Hey!" she shouted, turning to see what had hit her.

"Just great," Chris snarled, raising his sword. "It's got a force-field."

"That looks pretty strong," Gwen commented.

"Just break it!" Chris ordered, swinging his sword against the force-field.

The blade touched the force-field, but it didn't get past it.

"That isn't going to work," Vi argued.

"Then you come up with something!" Chris argued back, continuing to put pressure on the sword's blade to break the force-field.

"I'm trying to," Vi responded. "Give me a little longer."

"Hurry up then!" Chris shouted.

Vi ignored him, analyzing the robot critically and trying to find it's weakness. While she was doing this, the Lunger managed to push Chris away from it. Lunger lunged at Chris, and because he was unable to attack, Chris held up his sword to block the hit. When the Lunger hit the blade, its force-field disappeared and it crumbled at Chris' feet.

"How'd you do that?" Gwen asked with some awe in her tone.

"I don't know! I just held up my sword and it crumbled," Chris answered.

"Is it dead?" Gwen asked, stepping over to it and poking at its metal.

"Would you stop poking it!?" Chris shouted angrily. "Why the hell are you walking up to it when you have no idea if it's dead or alive!?"

"I'm just checking," Gwen argued back, pouting at him.

To their surprise, the Lunger came back online, and reactivated its force-field, which sent Gwen backwards and towards the wall. Chris ran over to her side and helped her up, giving her a condescending look.

"What did I tell you?" he questioned.

"Meanie," Gwen replied with a pout.

Vi flew up into the air, avoiding a hit from the Lunger as it rushed at its enemies. She had been curious on Chris' ability to stun the robot, and she wanted to replicate it. Landing back on the ground, she waited until the Lunger lunged at her, before holding up her staff in a defensive stance. When the Lunger hit her staff, it went into stasis once more.

"Hit it now while it's stunned!" Vi ordered, whacking the Lunger with her staff.

Her two teammates immediately attacked the stunned Lunger; Chris was up-close slashing at it with his sword while Gwen was at a distance, firing at it with her hand blaster. They managed to damage the Lunger before it reactivated, encasing itself in its protective force-field once more.

"If we stun it one more time, we should be able to beat it," Vi explained to her teammates.

"Alright then. If we block its next attack altogether, maybe we'll have a longer time," Chris explained.

"Okay!" Gwen said. After a few seconds she asked, "Uhm, how do I block?"

"What do you mean how do you block!?" Chris demanded, jumping away from the Lunger that had tried to attack him.

"My weapons are my hands! I don't want it to hit my arms! I've already been hit twice by that thing!" Gwen argued angrily.

"Then stand back and fire when the force-field's down," Chris instructed.

Vi and Chris got in Lunger's pathway and, when it lunged at them, got in a defensive position and blocked the hit. Once again, the Lunger fell to the ground with its force-field deactivated. Once the force-field was down, all three humans attacked it mercilessly; killing it and watching it explode on itself.

"That was easy," Gwen commented.

Almost immediately after she made the comment, she was hit by an energy beam. She fell to the ground, breifly releasing her hold on her stuffed doll and phone. Vi and Chris immediately looked to the source, finding another robot aiming at them. The Channeler was protected by a yellow force-field.

"Seriously, another one?" Chris demanded.

"This one is different," Vi replied.

"The pain still feels the same," Gwen complained from her seat on the floor.

"How're you feeling?" Chris asked.

"Me and Vav are okay," Gwen answered. "We just hurt a little."

"Well get your asses up and help us," Chris ordered.

"Meanie," Gwen pouted, but she used her telekinesis to throw a canister at the robot.

The effect did nothing. The canister bounced off of the force-field and fell on the ground.

"I was kind of hoping that would work," Gwen admitted.

"You weren't even _sure_?" Chris demanded.

"It's worked before!" Gwen argued.

"_Both of you_," Vi snapped, "focus. We need to stop talking and start strategizing."

"It's getting ready to charge," Gwen pointed out.

"Vi, Gwen, distract it," Chris stated. "I'm going to slash at it while it's firing at you two."

"Are you sure?" Vi asked, keeping an eye on the robot who did look like it was charging for an attack.

"I'm sure," Chris responded. "It's a long shot to take, but I'm going to take it."

"Alright, we'll distract it for you," Vi responded.

Chris gave a nod of thanks before running around the Channeler. The Channeler had turned its attention on Chris, but Vi regained its attention by lunging at it, hitting the force-field with her staff. She knew it wouldn't do any damage to the Channeler, but she needed to regain its attention. The Channeler fired off at Vi, which she blocked using her staff. While she was blocking the attack, Chris came from behind the robot and slashed it with his swords, interrupting the attack and breaking the force-field. Gwen immediately threw a crate at the Channeler, and this time it hit, causing the robot to explode.

"Anything else coming to attack us?" Chris asked, rejoining the girls.

"And can they please stop hitting me!" Gwen complained. "It really hurts."

"Well, looks like Brainiac's got another for us," Chris stated, nodding to something behind Gwen.

Said girl immediately jumped behind Chris, which irritated him.

"What the hell are you doing hiding behind me!?" he demanded, looking over his shoulder at her.

"I've already been hit twice! I'm not getting hit again. You can get hit if you'd like," Gwen argued.

"Big baby," he scoffed, glaring at the Blocker. "So Vi, any ideas?"

"It's got two force-fields, so that must mean its defense is pretty tough," Vi replied, analyzing it.

"So no attacks then?" Chris asked.

"Should we try blocking it like we did for the first bot?" Gwen asked.

"It's worth a shot," Vi said, responding to Gwen's question.

"Alright then folks. Time for another block," Chris said, stepping forward.

"Uhmmm..." Gwen hummed, not sure if she should actually respond.

"Just wait for the shield to drop and attack," Vi instructed the younger girl.

"You can count on me," Gwen said.

The Blocker moved closer to Chris, who was the furthest from the two girls. When the robot was close enough, opening its arms for an attack, Chris rose his sword up in defense, which broke the force-fields. Immediately, Gwen and Chris attacked; Chris attacked from close range with his sword while Gwen attacked from a distance with her hand blasters. One hit from each of them was enough to end the Blocker.

"That was easy," Gwen commented.

"It wasn't even tough," Chris commented, watching the door slide open for them. "Time to get going."

"I wonder if we're almost to an exit," Gwen mused as they left the room.

"The only exit we'd get is going down," Chris responded. "We'll have to find a teleporter of some sort to get us out of this thing."

"_After_ we destroy his army," Vi reminded. "We need to get rid of them before leaving."

"That too," Chris agreed. "Has the lady on the phone come up with something?"

"I haven't checked, and we've got some problems," Gwen answered, pointing ahead of her.

Up ahead, in a larger corridor were even more Brainiac Sentries.

"You know, at first this was fun, but now it's getting annoying," Chris muttered.

"There's more here than we've run across before," Gwen stated, counting the 12 sentries that were scattered in the corridor.

"He's getting desperate," Chris hypothesized.

"Or we're getting close to something he doesn't want found," Vi theorized.

"Well now I want to find it, just to wreck it," Chris stated. "Guess we'll have to get through them to get to it, huh?"

"Looks that way," Gwen agreed.

"Piece of cake," the boy said with a smirk. "I'll take the ones on the left, you two take the ones on the right."

"Are you sure? You could drain a lot of energy that way," Gwen stated with concern.

"I'll be fine," Chris replied. "It's actually easier on us if we split up, that way we get rid of more of these robots faster."

"He's correct," Vi spoke up, defending Chris' statement. "If we each take our own number, that will cut them down faster and all three of us taking on one at a time."

"I guess so," Gwen muttered, trying to remember if she'd ever seen the Lads split up when facing the bad guys.

She eventually gave up thinking about it when she watched Vi and Chris rush off to the robots, each of them taking on a separate group. Tucking Vav into the safety of her elbow, and making sure she had a good grip on her cellphone, Gwen ran along the walls of the ship (and boy was that fun for her!) and attacked the Sentries from behind with an energy shot from her hand and then hit them with a crate. The combo had taken out two weaker Sentries, but the two stronger ones struck back. They managed to force her off the wall and into a crouching position, but Gwen wasn't going to go down easily, and she fought back. After a few good hits, all the Sentries she had been fighting self-destructed, leaving only scrap metal. Looking up, she found her fellow humans waiting for her by the exit, their opponents destroyed already. Flushing from embarrassment, Gwen jogged over to them.

"So you can run on walls too?" Chris asked.

"More like stick to them," Gwen replied. "I'm like a spider or something. Kinda cool analogy, if I wasn't creeped out by spiders."

"I think the lady on the phone is trying to get your attention," Vi spoke up.

"Huh?" Gwen asked, before she too heard some mumbling. She brought the phone up to her ear. "Yes?"

"Good, I was a little worried you wouldn't hear me," the Voice Lady said. "Listen, from the information I'm gathering, you three are close to the main guns. It's literally up ahead of you. Go in there and destroy them. Once those are down, we can get you out."

"Really?!" Gwen asked in excitement, making her teammates look at her expectantly.

"Yes. Once those guns go down, I can send in the League, and we'll get you out. So take them down, okay?"

"You got it!" Gwen promised, lowering her cellphone. "Okay guys, good news! There's guns up ahead that once we destroy them, the Voice Lady will get us out."

"Seriously?" Chris asked, earning a nod from Gwen. "Awesome. So all we need to do is get through any more obstacles. You guys ready?"

"I'm ready!" Gwen said in excitement.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Vi asked with a smile, leading the way through the door.

They were confronted by Sentries and Subjugators, but with their new excitement giving them adrenaline, the trio managed to defeat the robots easily. However, after they destroyed that group of bots, the door to their right opened and released more Sentries and an Overseer.

"More company," Gwen stated.

"Bring it on!" Chris roared, throwing a fireball at the Overseer.

"Gwen, take the Sentries!" Vi ordered.

"Okay!" Gwen agreed.

Gwen was able to use her hand blasters on the Sentries while Vi and Chris fought the Overseer. The Sentries were destroyed easily, and the Overseer fell easily under the might of Vi and Chris. After the Overseer blew up, they waited to see if more robots were going to show up. When none did, they continued down their path, running through the door the Overseer and Sentries had come through. The trio ran down the ramp and through the door, entering a room with a giant robot floating in the middle of the room.

"FOOLISH HUMANS," the Ship Guardian spoke. "YOU WILL NOT PREVAIL!"

"He's big," Gwen commented.

"What's that behind him? That glowing thing?" Chris asked.

"It might be our way out," Vi replied.

"Hey Voice Lady, are the guns here?" Gwen asked, keeping an eye on the Ship Guardian.

"Yes, you're in the Nexus. We need those guns destroyed, so take out anything that is connected to them!" she ordered. "I can't assist you until the shield is down."

"Okay," Gwen replied. "She says to destroy things."

"Like those things on the red tile with the sphere floating above them in the center?" Vi asked.

"Those look important," Chris commented. "Time to break 'em."

"But there's that thing to worry about," Gwen reminded, pointing to the Ship Guardian that was waiting on the other side of the room, waiting for them.

"You and me will take care of him," Chris told Gwen. "Vi, you handle those things."

"Are you sure?" Vi asked, subtly taking a glance at the youngest member before returning them to Chris.

"We can handle it," Chris said with confidence.

"Alright," Vi relented. "But be careful."

"Ready kid?" Chris asked.

"I'm so ready!" Gwen responded.

"Then let's go!" Chris stated, running at the Ship Guardian with his super-speed.

The moment Chris stepped away from the doorway, Brainiac Sentries appeared firing at him and the girls.

"More of these?" Chris growled, diverting and slashing a Sentry in half before moving onto another.

Gwen joined the fight, taking out the Sentries with her telekinesis and hand blasters while Vi attacked a power coupling. The Sentries were easily taken care of while their teammate attacked the power coupling. When the first power coupling went down, Subjugators appeared. Chris and Gwen attacked the Subjugators while Vi took care of a second power coupling. When the Subjugators were destroyed, and no more appeared, the three humans attacked the remaining power couplings, destroying all of them.

"How was that?" Gwen asked the Voice Lady.

"It worked!" she cheered.

"Aw-" Gwen stopped when she saw the Guardian land and sent an attack at them. "I'll call you back."

"Move!" Chris ordered, using his super-speed to get away from the attack and towards the Guardian.

"Altogether now!" Vi ordered, flying towards the Guardian while Gwen kept a distance and fought from afar.

The Guardian was tough, as was expected due to his size (making him taller than Chris). The Guardian disappeared and teleported to the opposite side, powering for an attack that all of them shielded against. Because of the power of the attack, the Guardian began to recharge, forcing it into a vulnerable position.

"Again!" Vi shouted, flying over to the Guardian and hitting it with her staff.

Chris followed suit and began hacking at the Guardian with his sword. The three of them managed to get some hits in, but its recharging ended, and it backed away, fully charged and ready to go. It got a few hits in on the three of them, just as many as the humans got on the Guardian. It released another energy pulse, which Gwen hadn't been prepared for and was thrown back. Chris ran to her side and helped her up while Vi attacked the vulnerable Guardian.

"You enjoy getting hit a lot, don't yeah?" Chris questioned.

"I'm still getting used to this superhero business," Gwen responded indignantly.

"You're doing fine, but you need to concentrate better, and keep a closer eye on your surroundings," Chris instructed. "You'll get hurt worse if you don't."

Gwen lowered her head in slight shame.

"Okay," she consented, looking over at Vi and finding her still hitting the vulnerable Guardian.

Chris also glanced over, and rushed back over, striking the Guardian too, just as it was getting to its feet. Before it could disappear, all three of them hit it (Chris and Vi with their weapons, and Gwen with her hand blaster), and it crumbled in defeat.

"We did it!" Gwen cheered happily.

"How do we get out of here?" Vi asked out loud.

Chris opened his mouth to open, but a new noise stopped him. Looking to their left, they found an orange portal open, and out flew Superman, looking tall and powerful. Gwen was instantly in awe when she saw the superhero.

"All right you three, we're not done yet," Superman addressed. "We've still got more of his army to face. Get ready."

"You heard the man in blue," Chris said, watching as Sentries and Subjugators appeared out of nowhere. "Time to wreck some bots!"

All four superheroes rush to combat Brainiac forces, each picking one and attacking it with their powers and weapons. When one fell, another took its place, and Gwen was starting to feel the pressure. She was backed against the wall, using her hand blaster to attack since there was very few things to throw at the Sentries and Subjugators she faced against. One Subjugator managed to hit her in the face, making her crumble to the ground. The Subjugator raised its arm to fire at Gwen, but was destroyed by laser beams from Superman. The Kryptonian flew over and helped her up, which made the young girl blush.

"Sorry," she apologized.

"There's no time for apologies," Superman said. "You've made it this far, so don't give up now."

Gwen nodded, feeling pumped up by Superman's small pep talk, and hit a Sentry with her hand blaster. Seeing that Gwen could take care of herself again, Superman went back to go and attack a Subjugator. Gwen blasted the oncoming Sentries away from her, and when she hit the final one, she looked around. The four superheroes had managed to stop the onslaught of robots.

"Excellet work, all of you," Superman said with a smile.

"Thank you sir," Gwen said, "but you helped us at the end."

"Exactly, at the end," Superman stated. "You three traversed the ship on your own, and faced Brainiac's security on your own. You became a thorn in his side, and that's what we're hoping for."

All three young superheroes smiled at each other.

"All of you, take those teleporters," Superman said, nodding to the strange devices that Vi had asked about earlier. "I'm going to finish up here."

"Are you sure?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, we can help," Gwen offered.

Superman smiled and shook his head.

"All of you have done enough for us, now it's time for you three to get to safety," Superman explained. "Oracle will explain everything once you're off here. Now get going, I can handle the rest."

The three young superheroes looked at each other, before agreeing to follow Superman's orders. There were three teleporters, so each of them took separate ones. In seconds, the area lit up, and one minute they were looking at Superman, and the next they were at a police station. Some cops looked up, but they went back to work.

"Wow. That's what a teleporter feels like," Gwen commented. She brought her phone up again. "Hey Voice Lady, we're off the ship."

"I know, I managed to get you three out of there. Now that that's done with, I can finally introduce myself. My name's Oracle," the woman introduced.

"Oh, Superman mentioned you!" Gwen said, getting weird looks from her teammates.

"Since you're off his ship, Brainiac won't want you three anymore, but he's going to try and kill you now, through his robots," Oracle explained, ignoring Gwen's outburst. "But we need your help. The nanites you have in you, those Exobytes, give you powers. It was released upon the world, and not 2 in every 4 humans have gained superpowers, and the Justice League is trying to recruit everyone who will join."

"The Justice League?" Gwen repeated.

"The Chief of Police should be there, he'll give you three communicators so I and the other Justice League members can get in touch with you," Oracle continued. "Once you're ready, use the teleporter in any of the Metropolis Precincts, and it'll bring you to the Watchtower."

Gwen looked up, finding a man she believed to be the Chief of Police walk over to them.

"Okay, we will. Thanks for everything Oracle," Gwen said to the woman.

"I'm happy you three are out," Oracle said. "I'll be in touch."

She hung up, and Gwen focused her attention on the Chief of Police.

"Oracle told me we'd be getting three guests," he said when he arrived, earning strange looks from Vi and Chris. "These are for you. They're communicators. It's so you can keep in touch with the Justice League."

"Thanks," Chris said, taking his communicator and looking it over.

"There's a teleporter here that was set up to take you and other heroes to the Watchtower. Use it whenever you need," the Chief of Police said. "And good luck."

"The Watchtower?" Chris repeated while the Chief of Police walked away.

"Mhm. That woman who guided us was Oracle, and she says the Justice League is recruiting. We have access to the Watchtower," Gwen explained, looking over her communicator. "This is pretty cool, huh Vav?"

"So do we head to the Watchtower now or...?"

"I'm going to go later today. I have to head home," Gwen responded. "My parents are probably freaking out right now, and I'd like to not be in my pjs when I go to the Watchtower."

"Let's get each other's contacts before we go," Vi spoke up. "I'd like all of us to go to the Watchtower together."

Gwen agreed happily. After getting their contact information, Gwen bade them farewell, and left the precinct, ignoring the looks some of the officers were sending her. It was bright when she got outside, and she had to shield her eyes from the brightness, since she had gotten use to the lighting in Brainiac's harvest ship. Heaving a sigh (and accessing a map), she starts to head home, preparing herself for the confrontation with her parents.

They would be the scariest opponents she had faced all day.


	4. Welcome to the Watchtower

**Hello all! We've made it to the end! Thank you for everyone who read, favorited, and reviewed. This was a lot of fun, and I may use these three in the future.**

* * *

"She told us she was leaving her house almost a half-hour ago, and she's late," Chris complained, leaning against a brick wall in the MPD 3rd Precinct.

Vi just shook her head at her companion's impatience. They had only been waiting thirty minutes, which wasn't very long in Vi's books. For Chris however...

"Do you already miss her?" Vi teased.

Chris flushed and sent her a look of disbelief. Vi smirked, crossing her arms.

"You're supposed to be the quiet, serious one in this group," Chris accused.

"In battle, perhaps," Vi replied with a one-shoulder shrug. "But we're not in battle. Besides, you're acting like you miss her."

"I'm _annoyed_ that she is making us wait this long. If I knew she'd take forever, I would have left at a later time," Chris explained. "I do _not_ miss her."

Vi rolled her eyes, not believing a word of it. The sound of running footsteps from close by ended the conversation. Both tensed, wondering if there was something going on that would require their assistance, but a moment later, Gwen ran in, doubling over onto her knees as she breathed heavily. After a few seconds of catching her breath, she stood up, giving them an apologetic smile.

"Hi guys!" she greeted happily.

"Where the hell have you been?" Chris demanded.

"Sorry, it just took me a while to get here," Gwen explained.

"How? You can move faster than a normal person now," Chris replied.

"Well I didn't want other people to know, so I ran like I used to," Gwen responded. "And do you know how hard it is to not run at my new speed? It took a lot of energy not to!"

"And why did you not want other people to know?" Chris questioned with a raised eyebrow. He himself honestly didn't care if other people saw him running at super speed, so it begged the question on why did she?

"Because now that I'm a superhero, I have to keep my secret identity a secret," Gwen responded.

"A secret ide- You idiot! We're in a war with Brainiac. Why would anyone care about a secret identity?" Chris argued.

Gwen pouted and crossed her arms.

"Batman has a secret identity," Gwen argued.

"That is completely different," Chris replied.

"Ahem," Vi coughed, gaining their attention. "Now that we're all here, let's go to the Watchtower, alright?"

"Fine," the two replied, following her to the teleporter.

"Do we do it one at a time?" Gwen asked as they got to the teleporter.

"We'll try it that way," Vi answered.

"You go first Vi, and then I'll go and then Gwen," Chris instructed.

"How come I have to go last?" Gwen whined.

"Because you arrived last," Chris answered.

Gwen whined a little, but ultimately agreed. Vi stepped on the teleporter first, disappearing from their eyes in a flash of bright light. Chris stepped on the teleporter next, disappearing just as Vi had. Gwen took a moment to take in a deep breath before walking onto the teleporter and feeling it do its thing. When she appeared, she found Chris and Vi waiting for her in a large, open area with a man that was part man and part machine. Gwen instantly recognized him as the hero Cyborg.

"Welcome to the Watchtower," Cyborg greeted. "Oracle informed me of your arrival, and asked that I'd come and greet you."

"Hi," the three teens greeted.

"Now normally the Watchtower wouldn't be open to a tour, but since you're all part of the new batch of heroes, we're opening up the Watchtower for you to use as headquarters. You're all not technically part of the Justice League yet, you'll have to prove yourself first, but you are members of the League, just not official ones," Cyborg explained. "Does that make sense?"

The three teens thought over his explanation and nodded.

"Alright then. Now before your tour starts, which will be given to you by Oracle via your communicators, I'm going to guide you over to one of our stations for you three to design your superhero costumes," Cyborg said. "If you'd follow me."

The three new heroes followed Cyborg over to a station located against one of the walls. Each of them took one of the stations (there were six in all) and waited for Cyborg's explanation.

"Since you're going to be fighting against Brainiac and his forces, and probably other villains since I doubt they're going to cooperate with us just because of Brainiac, you're going to need a superhero costume," Cyborg explained. "This here is our brand new costume-designing station console. I've uploaded it with some clothing items necessary. Once you've picked them and the color of them, the nanites will form the costume and it'll be accessible for you to wear. Once you've finished, go over to that tube," Cyborg pointed to a human-shaped tube that was propped against the wall, "step inside, click on your costume, and you'll switch into it. Sounds easy enough, right?"

The three teens nodded.

"Alright then, get designing," Cyborg replied with a wave of his hand.

Gwen was the most eager of the three to design, and she practically flew through all the selections, already having a costume in mind. The other two were taking their time, going over what they thought would look good on them. Cyborg was a little surprised when Gwen finished first, rushing over to the tube and stepping inside. The tube glowed brightly for a second before it disappeared, and the tube slid open.

Gwen stepped out in her new superhero outfit, looking it over with a giddy squeal. Chris and Vi looked at the youngest member, and immediately recognized the outfit.

"You dressed up like your doll?" Chris questioned.

"No!" Gwen snapped. "My costume's inspired by Vav!"

"How is that different?" Chris complained.

"Because it's based on the superhero, not the doll!" Gwen argued.

"Alright you two, settle down," Vi broke in. "Chris, we still have a costume to finish."

"Fine," Chris sighed, going back to his console.

Gwen stood beside Cyborg, watching the two teens continue making their costume. Vi was done next, and she stepped into the tube, coming out with the costume on.

"You look so pretty in blue!" Gwen exclaimed when Vi stepped out.

Vi smiled at the youngest member.

"Thank you," Vi said. "And don't mind Chris. I think he's jealous that you finished quicker than him."

Gwen grinned at Vi's words, sticking her tongue out at Chris' back. Chris gave off a disgruntled sound, finishing up his costume. He stepped into the tube, and a second later, stepped out with his new outfit.

"You look like a superhero," Gwen exclaimed. "I didn't think that was possible."

Vi chuckled a little while Chris sent her a glare.

"Cute," he grumbled

"Why yes, I am," Gwen replied back with a smirk.

"Now that you three are all done with that, Oracle will guide you on your tour," Cyborg said. "She should already be in your contact list. You should be able to go off of one."

Vi pulled out her communicator and contacted Oracle, who's face appeared as a hologram.

"Ah, there you are," she greeted with a kind tone. "I was wondering when I'd get a call from you. Ready to start your tour?"

"I'm super excited," Gwen giddily replied.

Oracle chuckled lightly.

"Well then, let's get started."

* * *

Oracle's tour had been informative, and took them through everything in the Watchtower. She had taken them through the Meta Wing before going through the other three wings: Tech, Magic, and Main, along with the War Room. She explained everything that was important, like the mail system, the bank system, the world system, and more. Along the way, they came across various Justice League heroes and new recruits. Gwen made it a point to greet all of them, although a few did not return the sentiment. She would pout at them, but move on.

At the end of the tour, the group found themselves in the Main Wing of the Watchtower. They stood on the bridge, looking down at the Monitor Womb with the Hall of Justice above them.

"Now that our tour has ended and you've seen everything that you need to see, it's time for you three to pick your mentor," Oracle explained.

"Our mentor?"

"Yes. You are all new to the world of superheroes, and we've decided it would be for the best if new recruits had a mentor to provide them with tasks and advice," Oracle answered. "You may choose from one of the three: Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman. I've sent each of you an email with the names of the three. Simply click on one of them and I will keep the data on hand. Good luck."

She ended the conversation, and a moment later the three heard dings from their communicators, indicating the email had been sent.

"For a war that started only yesterday, they seem to have everything under control," Vi commented.

"They're the Justice League," Gwen commented. "They always get things under control."

"So I guess we get to choose from one of the three trilogy members," Chris commented. "The question is who?"

"I'm going to go with Superman," Gwen stated.

"You chose so soon? You didn't even think about it," Chris remarked.

"No, I did," Gwen replied. "I like all three, but Superman seems like a mentor I could work under."

"I think I'll work under Batman," Vi said, reading the email Oracle sent them. "I've always enjoyed things technological, and since Batman is an expert with technology, I think it would be for the best to work under him."

Chris looked over the three listings, mulling over each option before deciding.

"I'm going to go with Wonder Woman. Although I'm not into magic, she's a fighter, and I'm sure she can assist me with my sword skills," Chris explained.

"So we've all chosen?" Vi asked, earning nods from the other two. "Then let's send the information to Oracle."

The other two agreed, clicking their mentor choice and sending it off to Oracle.

"Soooo...is that it?" Gwen asked her two companions.

"I guess so, until someone sends us off on a mission," Vi commented.

"Hmmmm..." Gwen muttered. "Would we go on the same mission together?"

Vi and Chris looked to their youngest member with a shocked look. For the first time since they've been with her, they've never seen her look so serious as she gazed at the holographic world below them.

"To be honest, you guys are the only people I've felt closest to, which is strange since we only met this morning, but it's true," Gwen replied, continuing to be serious. Her eyelids lowered a fraction as she continued to speak. "To tell the truth, I'm a little afraid to do this alone. I know I was excited on the harvester ship, but that's because I was with you guys. But doing this alone...it really scares me."

Vi and Chris shared a look with each other, one of concern this time instead of surprise. Chris stepped over to the young girl and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You're not in this alone," Chris said. "We started this as a group, and we'll finish this as a group."

"We're in this together," Vi continued, stepping over to the girl and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "No matter what, we'll stick together. Sure, we may have to be paired with other people, but we'll always try to have one of us in that group, okay?"

Gwen smiled at them and nodded, feeling much better, and even going back to her cheery self.

"Yeah," she agreed. "That sounds like the best idea ever."

"Hey you guys," Cyborg's voice broke through, catching their attention. "How was the tour?"

"Informational," Vi answered.

"That's usually the response. Oracle is always detailed oriented when it comes to the Watchtower," Cyborg replied. "Now, there's one last thing before you three are left to your own devices."

"And that is?" Chris asked.

"Your identities," Cyborg said. "What do you want to be addressed as?"

"You won't be using our real names?" Chris asked.

"Not all the time. It's better to go by a hero name. But you can always use your real name if you want," Cyborg explained. "Just tell me your name and I'll link it up with our supercomputer."

"You can call me Vav Girl!" Gwen exclaimed.

"Of course," Chris sighed. "How about you Vi?"

"Hmmm... I'll go with Techvi," Vi replied.

"Alright, and how about you?" Cyborg asked Chris.

Chris sighed as he thought it over, coming up with, "Hothead I guess."

Gwen stifled a laugh, but it failed and she giggled out, "It suits you."

"Whatever," Chris shrugged. "It's the best I could come up with."

Cyborg chuckled.

"I'll have your profiles updated before you leave. For now, the League is handling a majority of Brainiac's army, but when you're needed, we'll let you know. For now, you can look around the Watchtower, or head down to the War Room and train against some of our holographic training dummies," Cyborg suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea," Chris mused. "Getting some training time in can better prepare us for our fights."

"We don't need training, we're naturals at this," Gwen responded confidently.

"Are you delusional!?" Chris nearly shouted. "We need all the training we can get."

Cyborg watched as Chris and Gwen fell into bickering, smiling to himself as he watched them go at it. They were certainly a lively group of three, and Cyborg had an idea that with their help, and all of the new heroes, they could turn the tide in the heroes favor.

It gave him hope for the turn out of the war.

* * *

**Gwen's appearance- Casual attire: pink spaghetti-straps, blue jean shorts and white sneakers. Costume: *See cover pic***

**Chris' appearance- Casual attire: gray t-shirt with Lantern ring in the middle, blue jeans, and black sneakers. Costume: ****Chest - Reverse Slimline, Hands - Clapsed, Waist - Simple Utility, Legs - Combat Slimeline, Feet - Casual, colors: Red, Black, Grey.**

******Vi's appearance - Casual attire: white long sleeve shirt, brown sweater vest, black skirt, and black flats. Costume: ****Chest - Power, Hands - Banded, Waist - Clasped, Legs - Jeans, Feet - Urban Slick, colors: Brown, Blue, Yellow**


End file.
